


Grocery Shopping

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Penthouse Fun [4]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think Marina could actually rein Nine in for a simple grocery shopping. Four was going to be pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the Penthouse Fun series... or at least the last one I have planned.

"Finally!” Nine crowed upon stepping out of the penthouse. “Johnny-boy was keeping me locked up there like a caged animal in my own penthouse. Freedom at last!" I rolled my eyes as he shot me a cheesy grin like I was some girl that didn’t know he had two boyfriends. The only reason he’d been allowed to leave was to carry the majority of the groceries, and I suspected John wanted to spend time with Ella as the youngest. Sarah had been talking about kids recently. Plus, as the healer I was apparently deemed to need the most protection. Six had even taken to teaching me her fighting style.

“Just remember, you’re here to help me carry the groceries home, not cause trouble. John will have your hide if you call attention to us, again. I don’t think he’s ever forgiven you for that pizza incident, or the three way war you keep causing with your boyfriends.”

He snorted dismissively, a wide grin on his face, “Like I’m scared of that girl. I mean, where is the fun in not causing trouble?” He spun around with his arms wide and a gleeful laugh, “This is the life, baby. Freedom and no more vegetarian junk- I’m in charge of the food gathering, here!”

I gave him a mock glare that he just grinned at. It was hard to say if he was worse without his boyfriends or not. I shook my head at him in exasperation, “Come on. I’ve been going to the same place. They have a great selection.

Nine snorted at me, “Babe, I know all the best places. Let me show you around.”

 

Admittedly, his first choice was at least as good as my usual place, and it gave me the false hope that maybe this excursion would go smoothly. That little flicker of hope was quickly smothered not even ten minutes in, when two attractive girls walked by giggling and eyeing Nine. Nine’s eyes followed them as well, and that was when the little flicker of hope started to die. He looked ahead, thoughtfully, and I could almost see what was going on in his head. Before I could reach out to stop him, he’d slipped off his shirt, in the middle of the store.

“Nine!” I squeaked, immediately guilty that I had used his name in public like that. I glanced around just in case anyone heard my slip up. No Mogs jumped out at us, but we were still receiving too many stares because of Nine. What happened to him clapping John on the shoulder with that grin of his as he told him, “Don’t worry Johnny-boy, no one will ever know we were there.”

I wanted to melt into the floor as I hissed, “What are you doing? You have two boyfriends. You can’t just….”

He smirked, “Yeah, but I don’t have a girlfriend. And no one else knows.”

Six definitely would’ve hit him for that. I kind of regret not being a little more like her, but she was the only one in the penthouse that was still single. In that respect, I kind of felt sorry for her… if she wasn’t so set in saying relationships were a bad thing. I liked being with Ella, holding her and just spending time with her. I didn’t think it was a bad thing. We all needed someone… or in Nine’s case, a couple of someones.

A female employee stalked toward us with a frown, and I mentally grown. This was going downhill so fast, it wasn’t funny. Nine caught her intention as well, smirking. She paused beside us, speaking softly with forced politeness, “Sir? Would you please put your shirt back on?”

His eyes traveled up and down before giving her a sleazy grin, “Why? You see something you like and are afraid the other ladies might as well? Want me all to yourself?” Like he didn’t already have two boyfriends. I wanted to either smack him or pretend he didn’t exist.

I picked up more vegetables, trying to ignore the shirtless man behind me, pretend I didn’t know him. It was the better option, because all hitting him would do is cause wounded pride. I should’ve taken Six’s fighting lessons a little more seriously instead of going out for ice cream with Ella.

Nine didn’t seem to get my silent message not to drag me into this, and draped an arm around my shoulders pulling me to his bare chest. I yelped as he grinned at the poor woman, “Sorry, but as you can see I’m already taken.”

I was seconds away from throwing back that yeah, he had a boyfriend, and only biting my lip stopped me from outing myself on knowing him. Instead I quickly pulled away from him and told the employee, “I don’t know this guy.”

He just pulled me closer with a smile that spelled trouble, “She’s my chaperon.”

 

“I can’t believe you! That was a perfectly nice store!” I cried, after we were escorted out, and banned when Nine got in a fight with the guys dragging us out.

“Hey! He started it,” Nine accused, finally pulling his shirt back on, after wiping the blood off of his knuckles. That would not look good when we tried to go somewhere else. I was going to have to leave him outside and hope he didn’t decide to do something else to cause me problems. Four was going to be so pissed.

 

Turns out, he had just as much trouble as she did. Ella should’ve never been given glitter, if the bucket of glitter was any indication. Nine swore, “I thought we swore off glitter.”

“I have no idea where she got it,” John offered up, climbing out from underneath the countertop with his hands held up in surrender. I ignored them putting the groceries on the… pink? Counter top. I could’ve sworn it hadn’t been pink before. Nine dumped his handful of groceries on the counter top, “Well I guess it shouldn’t go over too badly that we’re forever banned from pretty much all the big stores. How much damage is there?”

John snorted, “Oh you only have yourself to blame for all this. You’re the one who rigged a prank trap in the lecture hall.”

I glanced up startled, catching sight of Nine’s slow grin as he leaned back in obvious pride, “Yeah? Which one did they trigger? I was so hoping to be here to see it when it happened.” Did he have no shame?  
John looked stunned and horrified, “You had more than one prank?”

Nine winked at him, moments before Ella threw a shaving cream plate at John’s face. She blew me a kiss before running off. John groaned and banged his head against the countertop like he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Careful there Johnny-boy, you might get a concussion,” Nine warned him. John just glared at him, “I am never letting you go while I stay behind again.”


End file.
